Dilemma
by death-angel7
Summary: Hermione went out with Ron....Krum kissed her...Ron saw them, got the wrong idea...
1. The Beginning of the End

[Author' s Notes:- Hi, this is my very first fan fiction so please be nice!!!! Reviews will be gratefully received. Sorry this chapter is so short. Chapter two, three and four are extra long to make up for it.]  
  
Disclaimer: These characters are not mine..however, if they were I would be a millionaire by now..These characters belong to J K Rowlings..I wish they were mine!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
he Beginning of the end (Chapter One)  
  
Hermione stared disgustedly at her reflection. Her reflection stared disgustedly back at her. Scowling, she slowly scrutinises her tear-stained face. Her sleek straight brown hair was now ruffled, her carefully made up eyes were dilated red and puffy, mascara merged with tears were slowly falling down her face, she had Rudolph' s red nose and a bruised cut lip (due to endless lip biting [author' s note:- and not only her biting her lip.I wonder who could it possibly be?.]) Slowly like a cat she licked her lips, wincing at the sharp stab of pain. To make matters even worse, glancing down her neck, partially concealed by her dress robes was a day old, newly obtained swollen, bright red love-bite. Not being able to bear the sight of this reminder Hermione finally lost the little control that she did have. Slowly sinking down to the wet floor, her body contorted with yet another torrent of uncontrollable sobs and wails. 'Ron.what have I done.' 


	2. Mean Moaning Myrtle

Mean Moaning Myrtle (Chapter Two)  
  
"Oohhh. Look who's here. The once popular Gryfindor prefect. presenting. Miss Hermione Granger. Not looking good today are we huh? Jeered moaning Myrtle.  
  
"If you have nothing nice or constructive to say [Go. (sob) . away.]" hissed Hermione.  
  
"Touché.humph.not polite are you? What's wrong with you anyway? Broken up with your boyfriend have you? Or should I rephrase it as. About to break up with your boyfriend are you?" laughed Myrtle wickedly watching Hermione go ghostly white.  
  
"How did you know?" (loud sob)  
  
"Who doesn't? I'm not surprised if Dumbledore knows. Not very nice are you. Not worth anything you are. Hope he ditches you. SLUT.SLUT.SLUTTY.SLUTTY.SLUT."  
  
"Go away pea brain" yelled Hermione viciously. You don't know anything. and I'... I'm not a slut!"  
  
"Sure, I know everything.I know you're a.SLUT." launched Myrtle singing her song (she's has made up a song with only the word slut in) accompanying it with what appeared to be a dance. (If this was put onto videotape it would seem as if Myrtle was just wiggling her butt.)  
  
With this Hermione grabs the closest thing, (which happens to be a library book [Hogwart' s a history]) and throws it at moaning Myrtle, missing her by about a meter, Hermione who is now very frustrated grabs her Arithmancy book and this too soars into the air towards Myrtle. Slow as Myrtle is, [author's note: - as Hermione has correctly pointed out to us earlier Myrtle unfortunately does have a pea brain. Ha! Ha!] she soon realises that she was the target; zooming down the toilet she carries on chanting:  
  
"SLUT.SLUT. SLUTTY.SLUTTY .SLUT"  
  
"Shut up!" screeched Hermione flushing the toilet in frustration.  
  
Closing the toilet lid she sits on it. 'Oh my god...what have I done.the whole school knows.Dumbledore.McGonagall. Harry.Ginny.Fred and George.Oh Ron.I'm so sorry' distressed Hermione clawed at her face with her hands. 'Have to see Ron.apologise.Yeah.Ron.Have to see Ron.apologise.' Grabbing her bag Hermione hurries to the Gryffindor common room. [ha!!! She' s forgotten to clean her face!]  
  
"Portelius Lemea."  
  
"Indeed!" replied the fat lady giving Hermione a rather sour look.  
  
Hermione rushed through the doorway. On entering the common room, hundreds of eyes were glaring unblinkingly at her. Ron however, was trying his best to ignore her. Turning away from her, he slowly proceeded to the boys' dormitory, Harry following him. Taking a quick look at the now handsome, fifth year Ron, Hermione had a flashback. It was just the day before when they were closely huddled comfortably in a window seat in the common room.getting busy.(not homework.the other one) when Ron gave her, her first love-bite. 'Snap out of it Hermione!' Unconsciously her hand trails over the swollen area.  
  
"Urr.Ron.can I .umm.have a private word with you?" asked a quiet timid Hermione, squirming uncomfortably on the spot, well aware of all the angry faces.  
  
"You have guts showing your face here, Granger!" spat Ron fiercely. "There is nothing more to say Granger. What's done is done. The past cannot be changed. We're finished. Fini. Finito. Fertig. End. There is no us. No we. There is nothing."  
  
[author's note: - Hermione, Hermione.what have you done?.Read on to know more.Please, Review. Tell me what you think. Any suggestions? Comments. Good and critical comments will be happily acknowledged.] 


	3. The Confrontation

The Confrontation (Chapter Three)  
  
"Ron, nothing happened.he was only greeting me.I've read it in 'Other European Wizarding Schools'.that' s how they greet relatives and.friends.it's a polite way of saying hello."  
  
"I don't want to know any more Granger. Frankly, I don't care. You lied to me.you said there was nothing going on between you two.As far as I'm concerned.you seemed to have enjoyed yourself.Come on Harry.Goodnight Granger" snapped Ron.  
  
"Harry." said Hermione quietly with a pleading look.  
  
Without looking back at her they continued up the stairs, with the other Gryffindors following them. Halfway up the stairs Lavender stopped mid-step.  
  
"How could you Hermione.you know what Ron' s been through.his mum and dad.and still.He really loved you. I didn't expect this from you.you of all people breaking his heart.humph.hope your happy with yourself.Granger."  
  
"But Lavender.you were there."  
  
"Yeah, Her.Granger.I was there. I saw you.you and Krum were all over each other.disgusting.right in front of Ron too."  
  
"Liar."  
  
"Shut up Granger. I was there too. Lav. was just telling the truth.you are the liar.if I were you, I would drown myself.good luck," said a very disgusted Alicia.  
  
"Yeah Granger," chorused the other Gryffindor filing past her, some spitting down at her feet.  
  
Unnoticed, Fred and George had been muttering quietly between themselves throughout the commotion. Finally, when everyone had left, leaving a very stunned, distraught and hurt Hermione alone in the common room, they emerged from their corner of the room. Slowly, they ambled across the room towards her, quietly as if not to scare her.  
  
"Hey, Hermione how." Before the twins could say anything else, Hiomione shot out of the room.  
  
Creeping along slowly behind her the twins followed her to the 'out of order' girls' lavatory.  
  
[author's note: - Krum.Victor Krum.the one and only.Hermione 'getting busy' with him?.the ugly toad.(urr sorry if you like him).the plot thickens.Reviews.PLEASE????] 


	4. Why does nobody care?

Does nobody care? (Chapter Four)  
  
However hard Hermione tried, she could think of nothing else. 'The eyes.all of them.they must really hate me.I thought Lavender and Alicia were my friends.they lied.luckily Ron didn' t hear what they said.but worse still.Myrtle called me a slut.I'm not one.am I?.at least the others didn' t call me that.and.and Granger.they called me Granger.only the Slytherins call me that.' Facing the fact that everyone probably hated, and won' t ever forgive her Hermione, tipped out the content of her bag searching for something sharp. 'Books.books.and books.ruler.PMT pads.quills.parchment.quill case.aha.a compass.'  
  
[author's note: - sorry.this chapter is really short but the next is quite complex.]  
  
[author's note:- Ok before I carry on, I' d just like to explain something. A friend of mine who has 'proof read this' has asked me 'why a compass? Stupid thing to pick.' Ok lets just say a compass is more painful then something like a knife. Sharp blade less pain. A compass much more pain.and you really have to 'dig in' before any blood is drawn. As I ' ve told you this chapter is quite complex and hard to explain what I imagine Hermione is doing to herself. Sorry this may be very confusing. You' ll just have to bear with me.]  
  
The Situation  
  
Rolling her left sleeve of her dress sleeve up past her shoulders, Hermione started etching the word RON onto her shoulder. [By the way if your wondering where Fred and George have gone.the answer' s quite simple really.after all what harm could she possibly do to herself?'] Silent tears were rolling down her face. Grimising at the pain she stands up to look at the mirror feeling rather nauseous. There blazing against her pale skin was Ron' s name drawn from blood. 'more pain. I need more.' Once again she raises the sharp compass point dripping blood to her skin, now etching a heart to go around his name. Blood was slowly and steadily trickling down her bare shoulders.  
  
'More.you don' t know how much I love you Ron.more pain.' muttered Hermione. Raising her bloody hands she started the whole process once again just below the completed design. The door slammed opened.  
  
'Hermione.we know.shit! .Hermione what have you done?.' cried the twins.  
  
'Hermione stop it.' cried George.  
  
'No.go away.you shouldn' t be here. this the girls bathroom.'  
  
'Stop.stop it.' shouted a horrified George staring at her blood stained hand and shoulder.  
  
'No.'  
  
'Expelliarmus.' yelled Fred , angrily pointing his wand towards Hermione. The compass instantly flew into his hand, Hermione was blasted backwards, hitting her head on the wall.  
  
'Give that back Fred. Go away.you shouldn' t be in here.'lunging at him.  
  
' No.look at yourself Herm. You're a wreck.We' re taking you to the nurse.Dumbledore.anyone.' muttered Fred darkly. (George was still in total shock could only stare and gawp speechlessly at Hermione.) [George? .speechless? .that' s a first!]  
  
'No.no Fred.let go.I'll fix myself.Just let me go!' cried Hermione desperately, when Fred had seized her hand and was dragging her towards the door.  
  
'hmmm.Ok.do it NOW.' said Fred and George together, blocking the doorway.  
  
Giving the twins a disgusted look Hermione picks up her wand and points it towards her shoulder muttering an incantation. Purple light shot from its tip clearing away the blood and painfully sealing the gashes she had made, leaving only scars. Gasping the twins pointed speechlessly at the marks left. (Ron' s name surrounded by the heart could still be seen. The dried up blood looked like a dull red tattoo.)  
  
'But Hermione.why?'  
  
'I love him.' she simply replies wincing as she pokes her shoulder gingerly. 'at least the pains still there.I love you Ron.'  
  
'Hermione Ron' s not worth it.why don' t you tell us what happened.we know you really.uurrmm.care.love.him.and you wouldn' t purposely want to hurt him.' said Fred in a what would be calm voice, but still glaring intensely at her shoulder.  
  
'You wouldn' t understand.'  
  
'Try us.' said both the twins determinedly.  
  
'OK here goes.you know.' Hermione started, still poking at the scars she blacks out.[typical Hermione!!!]  
  
'Shit.Shit.' muttered George and Fred catching her. 


End file.
